


В ритме вальса и ноктюрна

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: Краткое содержание: у Ронднуара и Рафаэлло разные вкусы в музыке, но схожие - в постели.Примечание/Предупреждения: завязывание глаз, фетиш на галстук.





	

Ре второй октавы безнадежно фальшивила, разрушая к чертям все звучание «Патетической сонаты». Ронднуар играл еще пару минут, после чего резко оборвал мелодию, не дойдя до коды. Он встал, громко хлопнув крышкой рояля, и велел, не оборачиваясь по сторонам:  
— Вызвать настройщика, — он знал, что его услышат.  
Девушка, меняющая цветы в вазе в дальнем углу зала, тут же направилась к телефону, шурша тканью юбки.  
— Бетховен? — Рафаэлло улыбался, полускрытый тяжелой портьерой у дверей. В полумраке его лицо белело на фоне темного бархата, а руки, сложенные на груди, немного подрагивали.  
— Привит классический вкус,— коротко отозвался Ронднуар, выходя из зала и зная, что тот последует за ним. Рафаэлло оправдал ожидания — постояв пару мгновений в зале, он действительно повернулся к Ронднуару, догоняя его, приотставая на полшага.  
— Тебе нравилось учиться играть в детстве? — с интересом спросил он, идя рядом с ним таким же уверенным и спокойным шагом. Он не спрашивал, куда они шли — не мог не понимать.  
Ронднуар помолчал несколько секунд, нахмурившись. Он не помнил, и это было странным. В голове вспыхивали картины из детства — они с Роше играют дуэтом, причем ему самому неизменно доставался аккомпанемент; он проводит время в этом зале со строгим преподавателем и мрачно думает о том, что лучше бы ему заняться чем-то полезным; он сдает свои экзамены на отлично и ближайшие пару лет не подходит к инструменту.  
Роше всегда только смеялся и говорил, что ничего страшного в этом нет, и предлагал ему играть мелодию, но Ронднуар отказывался. Преподавателя он считал никчемным и глупым, но принимать жалость от брата было не в его правилах.  
— Не нравилось, — наконец ответил он. Они шли по одному из самых вычурных коридоров поместья — увешанному портретами, мраморными скульптурами, портьерами. Эта часть дома теперь использовалась только во время каких-то приемов, поэтому сейчас тут даже не горели лампы — только из окон лились слабые лучи заходящего солнца.  
Розовато-желтый свет играл на одежде Рафаэлло и менял цвет его галстука.  
До кабинета Ронднуара оставалось около минуты ходьбы.  
Разговор про искусство не складывался.  
— …люблю Шопена, — это говорил Рафаэлло как ни в не бывало. Говорил своим мягким, мелодичным голосом, напоминающим — Ронднуар усмехнулся невольной аналогии — си минор. — Его ноктюрны и вальсы…  
Они пересекли холл, поднялись по лестнице, прошли через второй коридор.  
В замке прокрутился ключ, и Ронднуар, пропустив Рафаэлло, закрыл за ними дверь.  
В кабинете было сумрачно, темнее, чем в коридоре — окна выходили на север. Ронднуар задернул шторы, включил настольную лампу — многим светлее не стало — и повернулся, окидывая Рафаэлло медленным, протяжным взглядом. Тот стоял напротив, прислонившись плечом к стене, отвечая на его усмешку своей полуулыбкой, но с места не сдвигался.  
— Рафаэлло, — голос Ронднуара изменился на несколько тонов. Тот, с его музыкальным слухом, не мог этого не заметить. Он не продолжал дальше — это было чем-то вроде своеобразной церемонии, без которой нельзя было начинать.  
— Ронднуар, — согласно кивнул Рафаэлло, подводя итог, и сделал спокойный, неторопливый шаг вперед, подходя ближе, не отрывая взгляда.  
В глазах у Ронднуара что-то сверкнуло и скрылось, едва он притянул к себе Рафаэлло, прижался к его губам. От него пахло миндалем и книжной пылью — наверное, опять весь день что-то искал в библиотеке. Его руки, только что безвольно опущенные, теперь сжимали спину Ронднуара, запутывались в его волосах. Слабый, еле слышный, звук его чуть сбившегося дыхания заглушал для Ронднуара мелодию Бетховена, все еще повисшую в голове.  
Ронднуар медленно отстранился от него, вновь заглядывая в его глаза. В них отражался свет лампы и плескалось на дне что-то нежное и горячее. Рафаэлло смотрел, устроив руки на его плечах — скулы покраснели, губы были чуть приоткрыты, изогнуты все в той же мягкой улыбке. Ронднуар медленно протянул руку к его шее, развязывая узел галстука, сжимая его в ладони. Взгляд Рафаэлло не изменился: такой же ласково-спокойный, как и прежде, но вместе с тем — прямой и острый. Будто сталь в шелковых ножнах.  
— Ты не против, — хрипловато произнес Ронднуар утвердительным тоном, складывая вдвое сдернутый с шеи Рафаэлло галстук, прикладывая его к его глазам.  
— Нет, — тот чуть опустил голову, позволяя ему завязать узел на затылке, и от этого неожиданного покорного жеста у Ронднуара все замерло внутри. Ему едва хватило терпения справиться с узлом, расстегнуть неспешно пуговицы его рубашки, а после — поцеловать, наконец, так, как хотелось — глубоко и нетерпеливо, поглаживая сквозь ленту виски. Рафаэлло негромко постанывал что-то сквозь поцелуй, прижимаясь к нему, обнимая плечи. Ронднуар улавливал и свое имя, и что-то совсем неясное, сбивавшееся на полувздох.  
Руки у Рафаэлло были тонкие и сильные: рубашку Ронднуара он ловко расстегивал и снимал на ощупь, порой касаясь горячими пальцами его груди. Ронднуар вздохнул, прикрывая глаза от накативших эмоций, потянулся к его поясу, расстегивая ремень и поглаживая ладонью плоский живот. Глаз Рафаэлло Ронднуар не видел, но слышал его голос и тихие полустоны, и терпение стремительно заканчивалось от каждого этого звука, от каждого прикосновения чужой руки к плечу или щеке.  
Кресло было рядом — спасало оно уже не первый раз. Ронднуар, пытаясь игнорировать желание добраться до еще более близкого стола, подвел к нему Рафаэлло, чуть путающегося в полуспущенных брюках.  
— Я ни во что не врежусь? — уточнил Рафаэлло со слабой насмешкой в голосе, покрепче цепляясь за его руки.  
— Не врежешься,— отрезал Ронднуар, поворачивая кресло в нужную сторону. Устроившись в нем, он усадил на свои колени Рафаэлло, немного растеряно ощупывающего пространство вокруг себя. Ронднуар усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним, и, помедлив, взяв его руки в свои, положил их к себе на плечи.  
Рафаэлло с завязанными глазами, шумно дышащий, не понимающий и напряженно-горячий — смотреть на него такого хотелось долго. Ронднуару казалось, что он даже слышит шелест ресниц о ткань, звуки биения его сердца.  
— Ронд, — голос у Рафаэлло был какой-то беспомощный и тихий, у Ронднуара в очередной раз что-то дернулось внутри. Он сильнее стиснул руки на его бедрах, не отрывая взгляда от ленты, так выделявшейся на бледном лице. Рафаэлло замер, не шевелясь, будто вовсе забыл, как двигаться, только губы шевелились. — Ронд, если ты…  
— Если я немедленно не продолжу, то ты смертельно оскорбишься и уйдешь? — с интересом осведомился Ронднуар, торопливо сбрасывая на пол все еще нелепо обвисшие его брюки и расстегивая собственные.  
— То я тебя пристрелю прямо сейчас, — поправил его Рафаэлло, слегка улыбнувшись, и сильнее стиснул пальцы на его плечах, почти до боли. В его движениях чувствовались настолько глубокое доверие и отдача ситуации, что хотелось забыть обо всех условностях и не тянуть вовсе.  
— Я оценил, — кивнул Ронднуар, слегка приподнимая его над собой, чтобы снять брюки окончательно, и устраивая обратно. Рафаэлло в ответ рассмеялся своим невозможным смехом, и наклонился, наугад целуя его, задевая свисающими концами галстука грудь. Он прошелся кончиками пальцев по лицу Ронднуара, мягко ощупывая, поглаживая, компенсируя этим недостаток зрения, спустился ниже, касаясь его шеи и плеч. Он то ли расслабился, то ли смирился со своим положением, но прежней скованности и зажатости в его движениях больше не было.  
Когда Ронднуар вошел в него, он охнул от неожиданности, и подавился вздохом, прикусывая губу и еще сильнее сжимая руки.  
— Тише, — неосознанно ласково пробормотал Ронднуар, крепко держа его бедра и понемногу опуская на себя. Рафаэлло при этом продолжал негромко постанывать, лихорадочно поглаживая его спину, целуя плечи. В этот момент Ронднуар остро пожалел, что не видит его глаз — хотелось знать, что там сейчас отражается, какие сумасшедшие огоньки в них вспыхивают.  
От неровных, немного рваных движений, Рафаэлло вздрагивал и что-то шептал беззвучно, вздыхал. Он то запрокидывал голову назад, срываясь на полустон, то, наоборот, тянулся за поцелуем, льнул, прижимался лбом к плечу.  
— Рафаэлло, — других слов Ронднуар найти не мог, сколько бы ни пытался. Он старался не сбиваться с ритма, лаская Рафаэлло свободной рукой. Чуть погодя тот сам, опираясь на его плечи, стал приподниматься и опускаться, тяжело дыша. Лента на его глазах потемнела от пота, немного ослабла, но Ронднуар уже не смотрел на нее. Рафаэлло был в его руках — полностью его, ничей больше: повторял полусбившимся нервным шепотом его имя, целовал его губы. И от этой мысли сердце вновь стучало еще быстрее, если это вовсе было возможно.  
Кончил Рафаэлло первым — в какой-то момент его вздох стал немного громче, а хватка ослабла. Ронднуар толкнулся еще пару раз, но тоже не выдержал вскоре, вжав его в себя и уткнувшись лбом в изгиб шеи. Несколько секунд они сидели, замерев — дыхание их, наверное, было слышно всему поместью. Наконец, Рафаэлло поднял голову от его затылка и — посмотрел сквозь ленту? направил лицо? — в его сторону.  
— А теперь,— голос его звучал совсем глухо и расслабленно, — снимешь?  
Ронднуар, кивнув, как завороженный потянулся к узлу на затылке, распутывая его непослушными пальцами. В него уже вплелись волосы Рафаэлло, да и сделать это, не глядя, было нелегко.  
Как только лента, шелестя, упала, Ронднуар молча поднял глаза, всматриваясь в его лицо.  
Взгляд у Рафаэлло был почти привычным — те огоньки, о которых Ронднуару думалось, начали утихать, и в его глазах вновь плескалась привычная мягкость.  
— Тебе понравилось? — Ронднуар услышал свой голос будто бы со стороны. Даже насмешка в голосе получилась какой-то вялой — глупо, учитывая, как понравилось ему самому.  
— Ронд, — Рафаэлло взял его лицо в свои руки, убрал выбившиеся длинные пряди за уши и поцеловал — глубоко, долго и как-то удивительно нежно. Ронднуар так не умел, и он затих, глядя в его глаза. — Помолчи, пожалуйста.  
В его прикосновениях, движениях, поцелуях, как всегда, читалась непонятная ласка, от которой перехватывало дыхание. Возможность мыслить более-менее ясно вернулась к Ронднуару, только когда тот отстранился, легко соскочил на пол.  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь хоть что-нибудь лишнее — в следующий раз мне может и не понравиться, — сообщил он с усмешкой, подбирая свою одежду и натягивая штаны. — Спокойной ночи, Ронд.  
Ронднуар бросил взгляд на напольные часы, тикающие в углу — половина десятого.  
— Ты не зайдешь позже? — осведомился он, поднимаясь на ноги и застегивая ремень брюк. Нужно было сходить в душ, но это можно было сделать и позже.  
— А нужно? — Рафаэлло обернулся с рубашкой в руках, глядя на него и весело улыбаясь.  
— Я бы не отказался, — сдержано подтвердил Ронднуар, опираясь на свой стол и наблюдая за ним.  
— Я подумаю, — после короткой паузы, наконец, хмыкнул Рафаэлло и, тихо открыв дверь, бесшумно выскользнул в коридор.  
Галстук свой он забыл — тот остался лежать на столе у Ронднуара.  
Ночью он обязательно еще заглянет, Ронднуар не сомневался, а если нет — он и сам отлично знает дорогу к его спальне.  
И галстук он захватит с собой.


End file.
